The Breach of Cadia book 1
by Leodadrake
Summary: i own nothing from the games workshop or any of the writers who write their books. if i get atleast 5-10 reviews then i will continue with the series this was only a preview


The Breach on Cadia

(A Blood Angels story)

Book 1

The Encounter

The imperial guardsmen scoured the wastelands of Cadia for any sign of life among the rocks. The mud covered BaneBlade rolled over the dusty surface of the wastes. "Sergeant Dertus, we have rolled around the plains for ages looking for the Drop-Pod wreckage, I'm afraid the Blood Angels may be dead," Said the driver as he continued to scan the area for magna fields. Suddenly the area lit up with white smoke. "Sir! We are under attack, multiple hostiles inbound on our position, and we are immobilized!" The gunner fired off round after round into the blinding smoke. "Sergeant I have detected Xeno's and Tyrinid synapse spores!" The Sergeant stared into the light and saw a sight to behold. The Orks were trying desperately to hold off the offence but the Tyrinid's were massacring them. The warboss was in a tireless battle with a Tyrinid Genestealer swarm. Ork buggies and Killa Kanz stormed the attack shooting with wide, inaccurate bursts of fire. A Tyrinid swarm overwhelmed a squad of Killa Kanz and the surrounding area flooded with radiation and fire. Burning the surrounding Orks to ash. The Ork Nobz of the battalion stormed toward the main synapse unit, a big bio-spore embedded into the ground, The Blood Angels Drop-Pod. "Sir the Tyrinid, They've managed to convert a Drop-Pod into a Bio-Spore!" Dertus stared at the carnage that unfolded. "Lock the doors and close the hatch, shoot...-" The Sergeant looked at the scene then the controls. "Everything" the Sergeant gave a small smile and hit the BaneBlades cannon control. "Concentrate the cannons and heavy weapons on the Genestealers and Termagaunts, shoot at the Orks with Krak and Frag missiles from the missile launchers over there," The Sergeant pointed toward the pile of missile launchers. "Move out!"

Suddenly the BaneBlade burst through the undergrowth and stormed into the hell battle that raged around them. "I will request assistance and try to get a Valkarie missile strike," Said the Sergeant as he undid his seatbelt and fired the heavy bolters into an Ork Boyz squad. The Orks were obliterated by bolter fire as shoulders, necks and heads were torn from their greenskin bodies. Littering the floor with blood and guts the termagaunts fired off their guns and melted nearby Orks. The imperial guard BaneBlade suddenly came under attack. A giant monstrosity burst from the earth. "Oh my god! Sir it's a Carnifex!" The soldier screamed and opened the door and shouted "Everyone get out it will destroy us!" The sergeant roared at the soldier but before he could come back into the tank a Carnifex arm tore through his torso. Blood slowly decended from his mouth and began to froth. The guardsmen was then suddenly jerked away from the door were he screamed "THAT WAS YOUR ONLY CHAN"- he was cut short as the creature tore out his vocal cords and seemed to take a sigh of relief.

The Ork Warboss snapped the head off the last Genestealer and roared into the air and held its head high. "BOYZ! TODAY THE NID SCUM IZ TU BE WAZSHED OUF TIS PANET! TUDAY BE LIBRAYTE THE WIRLD OF CADIA!" The Ork Bosses rally cry stirred up the numerous crowds of Orks. They beat their axes on their armour and jumped excitedly. As a symbol of the Warbosse's rage he crushed the, compared to him, tiny head off the Genestealer. The Nobz, meanwhile, had been attacking the Drop-Pod. The pod burst open and a green gas expoleded in their faces. The Orks cleared the debris and found...

"BOSS! BOSS! WE DUN FOUND BIG SHINNY FING!" the lead nob jumped up and down as the rest dragged a body behind them. "Humph it's a blasted..." the Warbosses eyes widened "IT CANT BE!" said the Warboss and lifted the metal things head

The metal things helmet bore a scary snarl.

And its battle scarred armour seemed to twinkle and glitter in the blazing sunlight.

The thing clicked a switch on its arm.

"My name is Captain Arburus."

The thing rose and grabbed the Warboss

"AND I AM FROM THE BLOOD ANGELS,THE BRINGERS OF DEATH!"

It grabbed a it's sidearm

And blew off the Warbosses face.

"Oh my god...I can't believe it..." Said the sergeant in the tank. "hes alive?"

THE END

Thank you for reading, whoever you may be and i do plan on continuing this series.

Good day to you

Writer and friendly ally

Leo-


End file.
